Soul 10
by darkromdemon
Summary: Paradox a enviado a Ben al mundo de Soul Eater, pero Ben jamas se ha enfrentado a criaturas como los Pre-Kishin ¿podra el junto con el grupo de Soul Eater detener la resurrección de el Kishin o fracasaran en el intento? Ya se que tanto el summary como el titulo estan del asco pero si me dan consejos y/o sugerencias lo puedo mejorar
1. Chapter 1

**OK para empezar no me pertenecen ni Ben 10 Supremacía alienígena ni Soul Eater cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, además no agregare nada de la serie de Omniverse por el momento, quizá agregue algunos de los nuevos alienígenas pero serán muy pocos, muchos de ellos son poco originales (si, hablo de Bloxx), también variara la longitud de cada capítulos, podrá ser largo o corto y por último esta historia se desarrolla en la el Mundo de Soul Eater, al principio del anime y después de el episodio de Supremacía "La noche de la pesadilla viviente", ahora si disfruten…**

"Hola" Parlamento normal

"HOLA**" **Gritos o voz alzada

"_**Hola" **_ Pensamientos

**Cap.1: La misión de Paradox**

Vemos un auto negro con franjas verdes pasando por una calle poco coocurrida, el conductor es un joven castaño, usando una sudadera verde, con camisa negra pantalones azules y tenias negros y blancos, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba un gran reloj verde con un circulo negro y un reloj de arena verde donde debería ir la hora, este era Ben Tennyson, alias Ben 10 el portador del Ultimatrix, después de su aventura con el más reciente intento de Albedo para quitarle el Ultimatrix, Ben pensó que hoy tendría un día libre, estaba equivocado…

"Fiu, por fin, no hay criminales, ni alienígenas malvados, ni locos sueltos, al fin un día libre "

"Lamento tener que arruinarte este día Ben"

Ben de un susto freno el auto y volteo a los asientos de los pasajeros, un hombre con bata de laboratorio y que llevaba colgando lentes protectores estaba ahí…

"¡¿Profesor Paradox?! ¿Qué hace aquí?" – La verdad estaba aun un poco exaltado por la repentina aparición del profesor…

"Vine para pedirte que aceptes una misión Ben"

"¿Qué misión?"

"Ven conmigo y te explicare todo"

Y con un flash de luz azul ambos desaparecieron; Ben luego se encontró en un espacio oscuro donde no se veía nada, Paradox se encontraba a su lado…

"Ok ahora si ¿Cuál es la misión de la que me hablabas?

"Bueno mi joven amigo veras, como ya te había dicho antes existen muchos mundos distintos, distintas líneas de tiempo y ahora uno de esos mundos requiere de tu apoyo "

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, veras, en este mundo no existen los alienígenas, ni amenazas de otros planetas, pero si brujas malvadas que solo buscan crear caos y miseria en el mundo a diferencia de algunas que has conocido, pero la principal y más abundante amenaza son criaturas malignas conocidos como Pre-Kishin los cuales son humanos que asesinan a otros y comen sus almas para aumentar su poder, y aunque la mayoría son menos poderosos que una bruja son numerosos, si un Pre-Kishin logra obtener suficiente poder se convierte en un Kishin completo o dios demonio, solo ocurrió una vez y el mundo casi queda inmerso en la locura"

"¿Casi?" – lo que Paradox le había dicho lo tenía un poco nervioso, criaturas que asesinaban para comerse el alma, eso era algo a lo que él jamás se había enfrentado…

"Si, pero no lo consiguió pues un ser conocido como Shinigami atrapó al Kishin y le arranco la piel con la cual hizo un saco en la que lo encerró"

"Espera… ¡¿le arrancó la piel?!"

"Si, fue la única forma de evitar que más inocentes murieran, y en orden para que no volviera a ocurrir la misma catástrofe Shinigami abrió una escuela para Técnicos y Armas conocida como Shibusen o Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami, donde se enseña a los jóvenes Técnicos y Armas a combatir a los Pre-Kishin "

"¿Por qué para Técnicos y armas?"

"Pues veras además de los humanos comunes, algunos nacen con un gen cargado de ondas de almas en el caso de los Técnicos y uno cargado de magia resultado de un experimento de una bruja en el caso de las Armas , aprenderás mas de esto si aceptas la misión , un Técnico es aquel que tiene habilidades especiales para combatir a los Pre-Kishin, las Armas, también conocidas como Armas demoniacas, son personas que pueden tomar la forma de ciertos objetos para combatir a los Pre-Kishin y además amplifican las habilidades de los Técnicos"

"Oh, ok pero, si ese mundo ya tiene alguien que lo proteja ¿para qué enviarme a mí?"

"Pues veras mi joven amigo, lo resultante de que un Kishin obtenga su poder máximo consumiría ese mundo por completo, y una vez que el Kishin obtuviese suficiente poder, es capaz de descubrir a los otros mundo y pronto saltaría de realidad en realidad consumiendo todo en locura"

"Ya veo, entonces acepto la misión"

"Esplendido mi joven amigo"

"Pero… ¿Quién detendrá a los villanos si yo me voy? Digo, Kevin y Gwen son capaces de lidiar con la mayoría pero Vilgax está en la Tierra y nadie los sabe más que nosotros"

"No te preocupes, recuerda que yo soy un Caminante del Tiempo, puedo traerte al mismo momento en el que te fuiste, sería como si nunca te hubieses ido"

"Ah cierto, olvidaba eso"

"Entonces ¿estás listo?"

"Siempre estoy listo"

"Ah por cierto, busca a una chica llamada Maka y su compañero Soul y si te presentan ante Shinigami dile que vas de mi parte"

Entonces en un flash de luz azul Ben se encontró sobre una ciudad en medio de un desierto, noto la luna, y aunque Ben había visto cosas raras en su corta vida, nunca espero ver una luna sonriente, además de que era en cierta forma atemorizante , la ciudad estaba bien formada en forma cónica y en el punto más alto se veía una especie de edificio con grandes velas y unos cráneos estilo caricatura, su vista sin embargo fue interrumpida al notar que empezó a caer a toda velocidad, rápidamente activo su Ultimatrix…

"Maldición Paradox a la próxima déjame en el suelo"

Elijo un alíen sin ver exactamente cuál y presiono el botón y se transformó poco antes de entrar en contacto con el suelo, una especie de hombre polilla azul y negro se elevo en el aire…

"¿Frio? La verdad esperaba a Jetray pero igual sirve"

En eso escuchó un grito de una mujer dirigiéndose inmediatamente ahí, pero cuando llego era tarde una especie de criatura con cuerpo de hombre, una especie de mascara de payaso, ojos negros y vacios por ultimo en ambas manos cada dedo había sido remplazado por un hoja larga y afilada, había llegado antes bajo la criatura había una mujer rodeada en un charco de sangre y con el torso y las piernas separadas, fue en eso que otra mujer había llegado y al ver a la criatura gritó y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, la criatura empezó a perseguirla…

"No en mi guardia amigo"

Frio persiguió a la criatura que había logrado inmovilizar a la mujer, pero antes de que alguno pudiese actuar escucho un chasqueo de lengua, la criatura volteo a ver el origen del sonido dando tiempo a la mujer de escapar, Frio siguió la mirada de la criatura y vio a una chica de pelo rubio opaco con coletas, que llevaba una especie de bata negra y una falda escolar, usaba una especie de botas con metal, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello blanco que usaba una banda blanca, sudadera azul oscuro y amarilla, con pantalones rojos y tenis amarillos…

"Soul Eater ese hombre…"

"Si Maka no hay duda el alma de ese sujeto es un huevo de Kishin, no es humana"

Ben entonces recordó que debía buscar a dos personas llamadas Soul y Maka, no esperaba que fueran de su misma edad…

"Las almas que se han desviado de el camino de la humanidad tienen un gran riesgo de convertirse en Kishins, en el nombre de Shinigami-sama, removeremos y limpiaremos el alma"

"¿Qué ocurre Maka? Al igual que él no es humano, yo soy un arma, solo que yo tengo una forma humana definida generalmente"

Al decir eso el chico, ahora reconocido como Soul, alzó su brazo que fue envuelto en una luz blanca para luego transformarse en una hoja negra con patrones rojos…

"Además lo que importa no es la forma…es el ALMA"

Tras decir esto el chico fue envuelto en una luz blanca, su forma cambio y comenzó a girar frente a Maka…

"Entiendo…"

Maka tomo una parte de la luz y la giro con gran habilidad cuando se disipo mostro a Soul convertido en una hoz con vara plateada, una y en el punto donde la vara y la hoja se unen un ojo rojo de cada lado…

"Al asesino en masa, Jack el Destripador, estoy aquí…POR TU ALMA"

"El Técnico y el Arma son dos en uno, vamos Soul"

"Adelante"

El Pre-Kishin se lanzó al ataque zigzagueando mientras se acercaba a Maka, cuando llego a un rango corto realizo el primer ataque el cual Maka bloqueo con gran habilidad, los dos combatientes entrechocaban hojas, Maka bloqueaba y atacaba con gran precisión, el Pre-Kishin parecía tener la ventaja por tamaño y cantidad de armas pero Maka desafiaba todos los contras , un único error fue lo que le costó al Pre-Kishin la pelea, ataco prematuramente, Maka lo esquivo saltando sobre el haciéndolo perder el balance cuando salto para recobrar el equilibrio, Maka maniobro rápidamente…

"Y con esto son noventa y nueve almas"

Y al decir esto último atravesó al monstruo, él se disolvió en unos círculos negros para luego revelar una esfera roja con una especie de cola, Maka se acerco y de la hoja el torso de Soul se materializo y tomo el alma, luego retomo por completo su forma humana y, para el asombro de Ben, se comió de un único bocado el alma, cuando termino…

"Maka gracias por la comida"

"Terminamos el trabajo, con esa ya son noventa y nueve almas de Pre-Kishin que recolectamos"

"Solo una más, si consigo comerme el alma de una bruja, me convertiré en una Hoz de Muerte, el arma de Shinigami-sama, sin mencionar que mi nivel de genialidad se elevara por los cielos"

"Le reportare el nuestro avance a Shinigami-sama"

"¡ESPEREN!"

Ambos voltearon y vieron como Frio, o como ellos lo veían, una criatura polilla humanoide azul y negro que podía suponer una amenaza se dirigía hacia ellos…

"Soul"

"De inmediato"

Soul estaba por transformarse cuando la criatura aterrizo frente a ellos envolviéndose en sus alas formando lo que parecía una capa entonces antes que otra cosa dijo…

"No, alto, no quiero pelear"

Eso detuvo a ambos, quienes miraron extrañados a la extraña criatura…

"¿Qué buscas?"

"He venido a ayudarlos con los Pre-Kishin, un amigo de Shinigami me envió"

"Es Shinigami-sama para ti además ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un Pre-Kishin?"*1)

"A lo primero porque no es mi maestro ni nada por el estilo además si fuera uno de esos monstruos yo no estaría intentando razonar contigo ¿no crees?"

"Bien tienes un buen punto, de todas forma le reportare de inmediato esto a Shinigami-sama"

Maka hizo comenzó a caminar hasta la tienda más cercana, Soul y Ben la seguían de cerca, se detuvo frente a una ventana y empaño el vidrio…

"El número de la cuarto de la Muerte es…42-42-564"

Cuando termino de escribir el número unas ondas azules se originaron en el espejo, seguidas por una fuerte luz…

"Hola Shinigami-sama aquí la Técnica de Hoz Maka"

Pronto se podía ver lo que había del otro lado…

"Oh Maka-chan, ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre?"*2) El ser que había respondido era una especie de sombra negra materializada con una máscara blanca con tres agujeros en donde deberían ir los ojos y la nariz y tres picos hacia abajo…

"Ya hemos recolectado el alma noventa y nueve, así que la única que nos falta es el alma de una bruja"

"Excelente Maka-chan, eres una gran Técnica de Hoz, igual a tu madre"

Maka se sintió alagada por el comentario, de pronto se escucho la voz de una hombre…

"Soul Eater"

Maka de pronto cambio su cara de alagada a enojada e indignada, Soul se mantenía pasivo, un hombre en traje negro, con cabello rojo, y apariencia joven apareció detrás de Shinigami…

"No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi Maka o me encargare de ti como una Hoz de Muerte…no, te daré una lección como padre, torpe"

"Oh cállate, no hay manera de que un tipo tan genial como busque una chica con pecho plano como ella"

Maka se indigno aun mas por el comentario, Ben noto que ninguno de los dos soportaba al padre de Maka, sin embargo fue el padre el que reacciono peor…

"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI MAKA NO ESTA BIEN DESAROLLADA?! ¡SOLO TOCALA Y VERAS QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!"

Ben se quedo perplejo ante esto ¿este hombre hablaba enserio? ¿qué padre en su sano juicio diría eso? , al parecer Soul estaba de acuerdo con sus pensamientos…

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"

El padre de Maka ignoro a Soul y volteo a ver a Maka con una cara menos estricta…

"Maka te amo"

"Olvídalo para mí no eres más que una figura sin sentido, no te considero un padre para mi"

Esto afecto mucho a su padre que se alejo del espejo, se acuclillo al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba y comenzó a murmurar mucho...

"_**Bueno creo que fue un poco dura con él, aunque por algo debe de haberse ganado ese desprecio por parte de ella"**_

Shinigami entonces apareció una mano blanca de gran tamaño mientras les indicaba…

"Bien volviendo al tema principal una vez que ustedes recolecten el alma de la bruja el Arma tiene derecho a convertirse en Hoz de Muerte, pero deben tener cuidado he visto a muchos Técnicos morir a manos de las brujas, así que Maka se precavida y forma una Hoz de Muerte que supere a la que tu madre formo y otra cosa si se equivocan y toman un alma que no sea la de una bruja se les confiscaran las noventa y nueve almas de Pre-Kishin y deberán comenzar de nuevo"

"_**¿Comenzar todo de nuevo? Vaya hablando de reglas estrictas**_**"**

"De acuerdo"

"Solo espere Shinigami-sama y ya verá"

"Ok les deseo suerte a ambos"

"Espere antes que nada no encontramos a una criatura muy extraña dice que viene a ayudarnos con los Pre-Kishin dice que lo envió un amigo de usted"

"¿Enserio? Déjame hablar con el por favor Maka"

"Ok, Shinigami quiere hablar contigo"

Ben se acercó al espejo…

"Hola"

"Hola extraño, he de decir tu apariencia es un poco peculiar pero olvidémonos de eso ¿podrías decirme exactamente tu nombre y quien te envía si fueras tan amable?"

"Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson o en esta forma Frio y me envía el Profesor Paradox"

"¿Tu eres el Ben del que tanto habla Paradox? Magnifico he de decir no eres exactamente como yo me imaginaba, pero si eres como dice Paradox entonces estaré más que feliz de enrolarte en nuestra escuela y aceptar tu ayuda"

"Gracias, ah y la razón por la que no me veo como usted cree es por esto"

Indico al emblema de su pecho el cual era un círculo negro con un reloj de arena verde…

"Este es el Ultimatrix, me permite transformarme en diferentes formas alienígenas"

"Así que si que esta son las habilidades que el menciono que tenias, bueno entonces felicidades Ben ahora eres un alumno de Shibusen, de momento acompaña a Maka y Soul en la colección de el alma de Bruja ¿ok?"

"Entendido"

"Bueno hasta luego chicos"

Y con eso termino la llamada…

"Bueno al parecer Shinigami-sama te puso con nosotros en esta misión ¿crees poder con una bruja?"

"He luchado con peores pero en todo caso lo mejor es que guarde poder para el encuentro"

Y en eso Frio se envolvió en una luz esmeralda y se transformo en Ben…

"Listo vamos"

"Pero…como…eso es imposible, y dudo que seas brujo"

"Tienes razón no soy brujo, soy capaz de transformarme usando esto" Les mostro el Ultimatrix…"Como ya había dicho esta cosa me permite transformarme en diferentes alienígenas"

"Genial, ese si es un buen reloj"

"Gracias"

"Bueno Soul este no es el momento debemos buscar una bruja"

Los tres entonces se encaminaron.

Después de un rato los tres llegaron a una casa con forma de calabaza…

"Aquí es donde a bruja Blair vive"

"¿Una calabaza? Genial, se ve delicioso, aunque eso de andar escabulléndose no es de hombres, voy a entrar y a enfrentarla cara a cara"

"Espera un segundo, esto es diferente, no puedes hacerlo"

"Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con la idea de atacar de inmediato pero creo que Maka tiene razón"

"Vamos"

"No espera…"

Pero Soul salió corriendo hacia la casa saltando y atravesando una ventana en el proceso, Maka y Ben lo siguieron, pero cuando entraron Maka le dio una patada a Soul en la cabeza estrellándolo contra la pared opuesta, mientras tanto Ben se controlaba a si mismo pues había una mujer bastante atractiva desnuda, ya que al parecer fue interrumpida por los tres a la hora de el baño…

"Lamentamos tener que improvisar así pero hemos venido por tu alma"

La bruja ignoro a Maka y le pregunto a Soul…

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué…?" Y con eso Soul comenzó un derrame de sangre por la nariz un tanto alarmante…

"Oigan apúrense y transfórmense de una vez"

"Ya voy, Bruja, déjame comerme tu alma"

"¿Bruja?" La bruja parecía confundida a los ojos de Ben, de pronto sintió que había gato encerrado, Soul se había transformado en hoz…

"Genial él se convirtió en una hoz"

"Tomare tu alma y convertiré a Soul en una Hoz de Muerte, el arma suprema, superando a mi padre"

"Me gusta, ¿puedo tener la hoz?" Blair salto de la bañera y mágicamente se vistió con un vestido negro corto y un sombrero de bruja, Ben rápidamente se coloco a lado de Maka en caso de que Blair intentara algo pero…

"Cala, calabaza, calabaza, Cañón Halloween"

Y con una explosión y un haz de luz saco a los tres de su casa.

A la noche siguiente los tres volvieron a la casa de Blair…

"Demonios, ¿Cómo se atreve a seducirme con ese nivel de seducción?"

"Pues a menos que logre controlarte ante su nivel de seducción no te convertirás en una Hoz de Muerte"

"Oh cállate pecho plano" Maka se enojo por esto y parecía que sería ella quien atacaría a Soul…

"Que buen movimiento Soul" Ben sabia que a Soul no le afectaba el sarcasmo pero bueno había que intentarlo…

"¿?" Soul entonces jalo a Ben y Maka tras un árbol había visto a Blair antes de que ella los viera a ellos "Ahí está"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Y de la nada Blair ya tenía la cara de Soul entre sus pechos, cuando el logro zafarse le sangraba la nariz…

"Ah mi pequeño chico hoz"

"_**Blair 2- nosotros 0" **_Ben no lo podía creer esta bruja parecía estar un paso delante de ellos.

Los tres volvieron a la noche siguiente, Maka llevaba una hoja en la mano…

"Hoy, traigo un papel lleno con diferentes estrategias de ataque"

"¿Qué demonios? No estamos preparando un menú ¿Qué hará un pedazo de papel por nosotros?"

"Bueno entonces dime ¿Cómo piensas derrotar a Blair?"

"No lo sé ¿con fuerza de voluntad?"

"¿DE QUE HABLAS? No podemos lograr esto si no cooperamos, no podrás convertirte en una Hoz de Muerte si fallamos"

En eso Ben escucho una voz de tras de ellos

"Cala, calabaza, calabaza…"

"Oh, demonios"

"…Cañón Halloween"

Y de nuevo mando a volar a los tres.

En la siguiente noche era una batalla los tres estaban peleando con Blair en la ciudad, Blair usaba bombas calabaza en ellos Ben y Maka esquivaban…

"HEY Ben cuando quieras"

"Ya voy solo que esta cosa no quiere responder"

Entonces activo el Ultimatrix y se apresuro a transformarse, en un haz de luz verde donde antes estaba Ben ahora estaba un mono azul con dos pares de ojos y dos pares de manos; en el pecho llevaba el símbolo del Ultimatrix…

"MONO ARAÑA"

"Oh el otro chico también se puede transformar, pero no es tan lindo como mi pequeño chico hoz, en todo caso nunca me podrán derrotar"

" ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Cállate, esto es porque no haces más que tener sangrados nasales"

"¿Huh?"

"Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales, apuesto a que saltaste por la ventana de Blair porque sabias que estaba tomando un baño"

"¿Cómo demonios esperas que yo supiera eso? ¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden decir cosas tan ilógicas con tanta seguridad?"

"Intuición femenina"

"Demonios eso no tiene sentido"

"Oigan no quiero ser el mediador en sus argumentos que parecen de una pareja pre-marital pero este no es el momento"

"¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS, MUCHO MENOS PROMETIDOS!"

"Pues actúan como tal"

"Oigan si van a estar peleando, ¿Por qué no simplemente te vuelves mío? Perdonaría todo lo que tú hagas"

"Espera un segundo, yo soy la compañera de Soul, ¿así que por qué no hablas con migo mejor?"

"Oh entonces así será, tendré que matarte y luego lo tomare"

Blair uso su magia para usar sus mangas como lazos súper elásticos, Maka y Ben esquivaron el ataque Ben contraataco usando su telaraña en un intento por cegar temporalmente a Blair, pero ella coloco una calabaza que la protegía de los disparos…

"Cala, calabaza, calabaza, Calabaza Aplastante"

"Maka cuidado"

Ben empujo a Maka quedando justo debajo de la calabaza…

"Maldita sea"

"¡BEN!"

Pero un haz de luz verde la hiso olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, cuando la nube de polvo que el ataque había creado se desvaneció revelo a un gorila azul oscuro con cuatro pares de ojos y dos pares de patas de araña extra…

"MONO ARAÑA SUPREMO"

Blair al ver a este nuevo adversario se intimido un poco así que decidió acabar primero con la niña y luego encargarse de el gorila, así que usando la punta de su sombreo volviéndolo una especie de tentáculo agarro a Maka por el tobillo y la lanzo hacia una casa, Ben entonces se decidió a embestir a Blair, usando su masa y su fuerza, Ben intentaba hacer contacto con sus puños pero cada vez que estaba cerca Blair conseguía escabullirse, ella estaba más que concentrada en evitar los golpes a toda costa, el rastro de destrucción que dejaban era impresionante y sabia que era pésima idea permitir que lograra asestar un solo golpe, mientras tanto Maka estaba un poco desconcertada, Ben parecía no tener problemas luchando con Blair pero Ben le había dicho que él nunca mataba a su oponentes solo los noqueaba y con las brujas eso no funciona…

"¿Qué debemos hacer Soul? Parece que nada funciona" Soul sin embargo no respondía "¿Soul? ¡¿Soul ocurre algo?!"

Blair había conseguido perder por un momento a Ben y se elevo al nivel de Soul y Maka, usando una bomba calabaza mando derramando a Maka por el techo, Maka logro clavar la hoja de Soul en el borde evitando su caída…

"Soul ¿Por qué no me contestas?"

"Maka…" Soul se des transformo agarrando la mano de Maka "Ya no me importa"

Y con eso la dejo caer… en un cubo de basura repleto, cabe decir, que Maka no estaba para nada complacida…

"Estoy cansado de toda esta ridiculez, Yo… quiero ser la hoz de Blair" Mientras decía esto tenia corazones en los ojos y le sangraba la nariz…

"¡¿Qué?!" Maka estaba muy confundida, algo no cuadraba…

"¿Oh enserio?" Blair estaba emocionada había ganado….

"Blair, usaste tu magia para manipular los sentimientos de Soul ¿verdad?"

"Vaya que eres tonta, cualquier hombre iría con una mujer con buen cuerpo sobre una niña con pecho plano"

Eso pareció afectar mucho a Maka, justo en eso Ben (Mono Araña Supremo) llego al lugar…

"Blair aun no termino contigo, ¿Soul porque estas a lado de Blair?" Luego vio a Maka "Maka ¿Qué ocurre?"

Maka ignoro a Ben, estaba molesta Soul estaba haciendo lo mismo que el idiota de su padre…

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Los hombre son horribles."

"Maka yo sigo aquí" Maka lo siguió ignorando…

"Todo lo que hacen es engañar y echarlo todo a perder, pero, cuando creí que encontré a alguien en quien podía confiar, solo no puedo creerlo, ¡TODOS USTEDES SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO!, por cierto Soul, hace rato dijiste que por qué las mujeres dicen cosas tan ilógicas ¿no? ¿Acaso existe una lógica por la cual los hombres siempre engañan? ¡CRETINO!"

"¿Pero como esperas que yo sepa eso…?" Soul tenía una sonrisa la cual mostraba todos sus afilados dientes, en ese instante su brazo se transformo en una hoja y rodeo a Blair "…porque nosotros los hombre geniales no engañamos" Maka lo vio ya no con enojo sino con una mirada esperanzada "¡Maka!"

"Ok" Maka tomo la mano de Soul quien termino de transformarse y con un rápido movimiento atravesó a Blair quien se disolvió en círculos rojos dejando la misma bola con cola solo que esta tenia picos y era morada…

"Lo hemos conseguido"

"Si" _**"Gracias Soul" **_

Ben se des transformó y camino hacia ellos…

"Bueno esta hecho, Wow eso fue más rápido de lo que creí""_**Quizá demasiado rápido, aquí ha gato encerrado"**_

"Tus habilidades son impresionantes Ben, espero me puedas explicar un poco de ellas después"

"Claro Maka"

Soul tomo el alma de Blair y se le quedo mirando por un momento…

"La forma no es lo que importa, lo que importa es el alma ¿no?"

"Soul si comes eso…"

"Lo sé, por fin seré una Hoz de Muerte"

Soul se metió el alma en la boca de un solo bocado, algo que seguí impresionando a Ben, ¿Cómo era posible que el lograra abrir tanto la mandíbula?, quizá nunca lo sabría, de pronto el suelo alrededor de Soul comenzó a brillar y a levantar polvo…

"El poder, la increíble fuente de PODEEEEERRR…..no está"

"¿Huh?" Ben y Maka se quedaron helados, Ben ya sabía que algo andaba mal

"*Burp*"

"Eww Soul"

En eso un gato con el mismo sombrero de Blair maulló y se sentó frente a ellos…

"No…tu no puedes ser…"

"Blair nunca dijo que era una bruja, ustedes humanos lo dijeron" Y con una nube de humo rosa Blair se transformo en su cabeza se formaban dos orejitas "Solo soy una gatita con mucha magia, además recuerden, lo que importa no es la forma ¿verdad?"

"_**Sé que dije que había gato encerrado, pero no me refería a esto"**_

"¿Eso significa…que comí noventa y nueve almas de Pre-Kishin y el alma de un gato?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Maka recordó que si se equivocaban…

"Oigan ¿Qué no Shinigami dijo que si se equivocaban tendrían que empezar otra vez?"

"Esto significa...QUE FRACASAMOS"

Soul y Maka subieron a la moto de Soul mientras Ben volaba junto a ellos como Jetray…

"He fallado como la Técnica de Soul, y ahora debemos empezar de nuevo"

"Y yo que creí que por fin me convertiría en el tipo más genial de todos"

"Soul ¿no crees que deberías checar tus prioridades?"

"Además ¿Cómo es que sigues viva si te quitamos tu alma?"

"¿Acaso no sabes cuantas almas tienen los gatos?, en todo caso Soul-kun, ¿Por qué no te vuelves mío?"*3)

"BLAIR YA DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS"

"Esto no es para nada genial"

"_**Agh la próxima vez que Paradox me contacte le pediré que me traiga mi auto"**_

**Y CON ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, Wow este es el capítulo más largo que alguna vez haya escrito, bueno en todo caso aquí dejo los sufijos para aquellos que no saben lo que es, aunque dudo mucho que no lo sepan si es que han visto Soul Eater**

"–**sama" Se usa para figuras de autoridad o figuras de gran respeto**

"**-chan" Se usa para las mujeres en general**

"**-kun" Se usa para los hombre en general**

**Espero les haya gustado, si quieren darme algún consejo o sugerencia estoy abierto a ellas, dejen reviews y hasta la próxima **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK para empezar no me pertenecen ni Ben 10 Supremacía alienígena ni Soul Eater cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, recuerden que estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencia mientras no me lancen pedradas ahora si disfruten…**

"Hola" Parlamento normal

"HOLA**" **Gritos o voz alzada

"_**Hola" **_ Pensamientos

**Capítulo 2. Clases extra**

Los sonidos de una campana retumban en las paredes de la catedral, el cáliz de la misa está en la mesa central de la iglesia entre dos veladoras antiguas de oro y en la parte de atrás unos vitrales de distintos colores le dan un aspecto un tanto sombrío a los adentros en eso el vitral central es atravesado por dos personas, Maka y un viejo sacerdote que tiene un tamaño muy encima de lo normal, cuando ambos combatientes tocan el suelo Maka de un salto se separa de el sacerdote aterrizando sobre sus pies, de pronto la voz de Soul suena entre los muros…

"Monje fantasma Rasputín ¡Voy a tomar tu alma!"

"Es inútil, las balas no atraviesan mi cuerpo"

Y con un solo movimiento ágil y certero Maka consigue matar a Rasputín, disolviendo su cuerpo dejando su alma roja flotando frente a ellos…

"No sé cuantos balazos has recibido, solo sé que me comeré tu alma"

Y con un solo bocado Soul se comió el alma, en ese momento la alarma de un despertador suena con todas sus fuerzas, Soul está en su cama entre dormido y golpea el despertador…

**Soul POV**

"Mmm las almas son deliciosas" **"**_**Un día genial**_**… **_**la mañana también es genial, obviamente este es el tipo de mañana que alguien como yo se merece" **_Sentí un poco de peso extra en mi abdomen, algo suave y grande, no le di importancia hasta que escuche una voz…

"Soul-kun, ¡Ya va siendo hora de levantarse!" Me alarme y abrió los ojos y al ver quien era todas las palabras de mi boca se fueron…

"¡¿B-Blair?!" Blair estaba SOBRE mí, en mi cama y no podía pensar bien…

"¿O pre-fie-res…" Se me acerco un poco más, la verdad la situación era muy delicada tenía que salir de ahí pronto pero en muy poco tiempo me encontré atrapado con los pechos de Blair en la cara impidiéndome tomar el preciado oxigeno…

"..Quedarte así con Blair haciendo algo divertido?" Ok esto se estaba poniendo muy mal, creí que ya no se podía poner peor pero en eso escuche que tocaban la puerta y que se abría revelando a Maka con un delantal de cocina y un sartén en mano, maldije mi suerte esperaba que fuese Ben al menos el no me mataría por encontrarme así…

"Soul ya es hora de ir a la escuela, levántate y come tu desayuno"

"Buenos días Maka" Sentí como se me drenaba la sangre Maka iba a matarme, afuera se escucho un gallo cantar, y entonces Ben apareció detrás de Maka…

"Buenos días a to…" Al ver la escena Ben vio a Maka que tenía la cara sombría, me vio por un segundo "…este iré… a otro lado" Y salió rápidamente de la habitación y con el mi única esperanza de vivir Una mañana así… con esta comedia romántica…

"Soul… ¡IDIOTA!" Y con una patada Maka me saco por la ventana, esto no es nada genial

**Fin del POV**

En el salón de "Luna Creciente" se escuchaban murmullos de los estudiantes preguntado cómo iban las misiones y que tantas almas habían recolectado, Ben, Maka y Soul estaban todos juntos en una misma fila, Ben trataba de no decir nada que agraviara mas a Maka quien ya en si estaba muy molesta, Soul decidió intentar hacer las paces…

"Oye Maka..."

"Cállate estoy leyendo, no me interrumpas"

"¿Por qué estas tan enfadada gusanito de biblioteca?"

"_**Oh si Soul gran idea sigue toreando a la chica que ya en si esta enrabiada" **_Algo que Ben y muchos hombre sabían es que nunca, NUNCA se debe enojar a una mujer más de lo que ya esta…

"Maka… ¡CHOP!" Usando el libro que tenía en la mano Maka golpeo a Soul en la cabeza mientras quedaba un hueco con la forma del libro en la cabeza del pelo blanco…

"¿Y que querías decirme?" Maka decidió dejar de ignorar a Soul sin embargo se le veía fría…

"Es solo algo que acabo de escuchar ¿Cómo se llamaba nuestro antiguo maestro? El que murió, dijeron que tenía a la Diosa de la Libertad en la frente"

"Ah Sid-sensei el Incidente de la Diosa de la Libertad en la Frente ¿y eso por qué?"

"¿Sabes que últimamente los estudiantes de la escuela están siendo atacados por un tipo raro?"

"Recuerdo que oí a alguien hablar de eso"

"¿Tu también has escuchado los rumores Ben?"

"Si, escuché que uno de los estudiantes de la clase de alado está seriamente herido, pero de ahí no se mas"

"Bueno todas las personas que vieron al atacante dicen los mismo… ¡Que es un zombi que tenía un agujero en la frente!"

El repentino cambio asusto a Maka quien golpeo a Soul nuevamente con el libro en la cabeza…

"No tenias porque golpearme"

"¿Y todos dicen que es Sid-sensei? Obviamente es mentira, probablemente algo que alguien invento"

"No lo sé Maka en mi vida he visto muchas cosas raras, no me sorprendería que en verdad existieran los zombis"

En eso la puerta principal de la clase se abrió revelando al padre de Maka…

"Bueno ya cálmense todos" Spirit camino hasta el escritorio del maestro con una tabla en la mano "Como pasar lista es molesto, no lo hare y les diré algo, la campana no decide cuando termina la clase, ¡eso lo decido yo!" Algunos alumnos de la clase quedaron impresionados pero la mayoría simplemente se abstuvo de decir algo"_** ¿Qué piensas de tu padre ahora Maka?"**_

Ben, Maka y Soul no pudieron más que sentir un poco de pena por Spirit, Maka le había contado a Ben el porqué de su desprecio por Spirit, Ben también había tenido sus momentos en el pasado pero hacerle eso a una esposa y a una hija era demasiado…

"Oye Maka que hace tu "papi" aquí, además está viendo hacia acá con esa mirada extraña"

"Es…solo tu imaginación, además para mi él no es mi "papi"

"Oye Hoz de Muerte… ¿ahora tu vas a ser nuestro maestro?"

"Solo soy un suplente, y es Maestro Hoz de Muerte para ti, con el Maestro en frente idiota"

"_**Idiota el por discutir con Soul frente a la clase por algo tan trivial, al menos es bueno saber que Soul solo muestra respeto a aquellos que lo merecen, puede que discutan mucho pero él y Maka son un buen equipo" **_

"Ok voy a pasar lista"

"Dijiste que no lo harías"

"Dije que no pasaría lista a los chicos pero si a las chicas"

"_**Este sujeto tiene problemas"**_

"¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS VIEJO PERVERTIDO!"

"Es de lo peor"

"De eso no cabe duda alguna"

Spirit sin embargo se olvido de los comentarios de Ben y Maka y se concentro únicamente en Soul…

"Vaya que eres ruidoso" Spirit tomo un pluma y levanto la lista "_**Soul Eater…Soul Eater… Ahí está... calificación… la más baja" **_Spirit entonces hizo como que no pasaba nada "Bien comencemos la clase"

"¡¿OYE QUE FUE LO QUE ESCRIBISTE?!"

"Ah cierto Maka, Soul y Ben"

"¿Qué quieres pervertido?"

"Shinigami-sama los está buscando, no se preocupen por la clase y vayan"

"¿Shinigami/-sama?" Los tres estaban confundidos, pero salieron sin más.

Los tres caminaban en el pasillo de guillotinas a la Cámara de la Muerte…

"¿Para qué nos habrá llamado Shinigami-sama?

"Ni idea" Ben y Soul respondieron al unisonó lo cual era se estaba volviendo habitual ya que muchas veces tenían la misma respuesta en mente, de pronto se escucharon gritos…

"¡REGLA #1 DEL NINJA: ESCONDETE EN LAS SOMBRAS Y BUSCA UN CAMINO HACIA TU BLANCO!"

Los tres voltearon y vieron a un chico de pelo azul celeste con una camisa sin de cuello largo y sin mangas negra con, usaba guantes sin dedos, una especie de pantalones blancos con partes negras, y tenis bastante grandes, en sus manos estaba una hoz de cadena, un arma con dos hojas conectadas por una cadena la cual no es muy común…

"Ah es Black*Star"

"¿Qué haces gritando desde ahí?"

Black*Star no pudo hablar, de una de las hojas de su arma en un brillo dorado salió la parte superior de una chica de pelo negro arreglado en una cola de caballo…

"Nos han descubierto"

"Es ese brillo esplendoroso mío que no controlo, me pone en desventaja"

Ambos bajaron de donde estaban la chica a lado de Black*Star usaba una túnica de color hueso, con un collarín negro, brazaletes del mismo color de la túnica, y una especie de cinturones de metal, en su túnica llevaba el estampado de una estrella dorada…

"Es hora de que brille en estos momentos ¿los he impresionado Tsubaki?"

"Um si"

Ah Ben le parecía impresionante como alguien como Tsubaki era compañera de alguien como Black*Star, en personalidades eran completamente opuestos, pero bueno quien era él para juzgar…

"¿Entonces a ustedes también los llamo Shinigami-sama?"

"Algo así"

"Bueno lo llamare…" Maka se comenzó a escribir en el espejo que había en la Cámara"42-42-564 ¿Hola? Shinigami-sama"

La imagen de Shinigami apareció en el espejo…

"Hola, hola saludos ¿Cómo están? Gracias por venir"

"¿Para qué nos ha llamado?"

"Hay algo que necesito que ustedes lleven a cabo chicos"

"¿Y eso es?"

Shinigami saco una de sus manos y en forma de susurro les dijo…

"Clases extra"

Maka fue la primera en preguntar…

"¿Con clases extra, se refiere a las que toma la gente estúpida, esas clases extra?"

"No lo hare, yo planeo ser el Hoz de Muerte más fuerte, no hay manera de que haga algo así"

"¿Y yo como porque vine?, no soy Técnico y tampoco Arma"

"Porque técnicamente tu eres equipo con Maka y Soul ahora díganme ¿Cuál es su misión como Técnicos y Armas?"

"Alimentar a las Armas con noventa y nueve almas Pre-Kishin y un alma de bruja para crear el arma de Shinigami-sama una Hoz de Muerte"

"Exacto, pero el numero de almas que ustedes han recolectado es cero ¿no es verdad?"

Todos menos Ben y Black*Star se abrumaron por eso, Ben porque en realidad el no comprendía bien lo que pasaba y Black*Star porque comenzó a reírse como si nada, en eso aunque no estaba presente Shinigami golpeo en la cabeza a Black*Star…

"No es algo para reírse, así que el programa para las clases extra es… ¿ya escucharon los rumores? La historia de Sid-sensei que hasta hace poco murió"

"¿Ya ves? Ben y yo teníamos razón"

"Si pero…él era muy buen profesor"

"Es cierto era un buen maestro cuando estaba en vida pero ahora que es un zombi se libro de el miedo a la muerte dice que quiere que los estudiantes vivan la misma experiencia que vivió el, así que ahora ataca estudiantes provocando un problema para la gente, y empezó clases propias por su satisfacción, sin embrago es seguro que una persona convirtió a Sid en zombi y lo está manejando con algún objetivo"

"Déjenoslo a nosotros, ¿no importa si eliminamos a esta persona?"

"Eso mismo, y no es que quiera asustarlos ni nada pero si fallan en estas clases, lo tendré que expulsar a todos"

Y con eso todos menos Black*Star comenzaron a preocuparse.

Más tarde el grupo se encontraba en un cementerio el cual tenía anzuelos en los árboles, llevaban ahí un largo rato y estaban comenzando a desesperarse…

"¡VAMOS MUESTRATE DE UNA VEZ ZOMBI!"

"Oye Tsubaki… ¿esta es la tumba del maestro Sid? ¿Te parece bien que tenga una tumba si aun está dando vueltas?"

"Por el momento es su tumba"

Detrás de ellos Soul seguía descontrolándose gritando provocaciones…

"¡SAL YA MALDITO! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ME EXPULSEN! ¡Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS NUCA PRESTE ATENCION EN TUS CLASES!"

"Me parece una tumba normal"

"Ah Soul-kun ya se le aflojo una tuerca"

En un árbol cercano Maka estaba apoyada agarrándose del tronco…

"Siempre creí que sería una gran Técnica de Hoz como mi madre ¿Cuándo empezó a irme tan mal?"

Ben al no tener nada mejor que hacer comenzó a ver todos y cada uno de sus alienígenas, pensaba que a lo mejor desbloqueaba nuevos como Shocksquatch, Clockwork o Jury Rigg o lograría conseguir algunos de los antiguos a los que ya no podía acceder, por lo que podía ver Maka no tenia ánimos y Soul y Black*Star comenzaban a hacer tonterías frente a la tumba de Sid, de pronto del suelo salió una mano que agarro por el tobillo a Maka levantándola, quien la había levantado era Sid quien ahora tenía la piel azul y los ojos blancos, en la mano llevaba algo puntiagudo…

"¡MAKA!"

"¿Tienes miedo? ¡¿Tienes miedo verdad?!"

Sid preparaba un golpe certero pero en un haz de luz Soul apareció en su forma de hoz girando haciendo que Sid soltara a Maka…

"Soul ¿ese es Sid? ¿Y cómo lograste…?" Volteo a ver de dónde había venido Ben y lo vio en forma de que parecía que había lanzado algo "¿Cómo levantaste a Soul sin problemas? Ningún otro Técnico puede hacerlo si no esta no resonancia con el"

"Ahórrate las preguntas y prepárate para la pelea"

Entre los cinco tenían rodeado a Sid por ambos costados y por atrás...

"Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Ben; Buenos días, Buenas tardes, Buenas noches, ha pasado un tiempo" Sid tomo la lapida de su tumba y la arranco del suelo "Yo nunca deje de saludar. Ese tipo de hombre que yo era"

"Tsubaki vamos nosotros también"

"De acuerdo" Tsubaki tomo su forma de Arma…

"Bien supongo que todos vamos a pelear" Ben eligió un alienígena y presiono el botón inmediatamente en un flash de luz verde apareció una especie de medusa azul con cuatro tentáculos en el torso y dos debajo "Anfibio"

"Sid-sensei ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Asesinar, ding, dang, dong, ¡es bueno ser un zombi! Hay muchas cosas que han mejorado, comencemos con la clase, siempre comenzaba la clase con la campana ese es tipo de hombre que era"

"Por mi está bien, hace mucho que no muestro esto ¡Mi actitud de posesión divina ante las lecciones!"

"Estamos a punto de ser expulsados, así que aceptamos tu desafío"

"Hora de acabar con esto"

"Cuando te conviertes en un zombi, la presión de la muerte se desvanece, puedes escapar del miedo"

"¡Te equivocas, usted nuca fue el tipo que dijera algo como eso maestro!"

"¡Cállate y muere!"

Sid se lanzo al ataque pero Black*Star lo detuvo usando la cadena como látigo…

"Black*Star"

"Tú eres pequeña y yo grande no tienes porque agradecerme"

"Yo siempre fui algo impaciente ese tipo de hombre era" Ben entonces ataco usando sus poderes eléctricos una fuerte descarga paso por el cuerpo de Sid pero no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo…

"Deberían rendirse pronto, un Técnico de una estrella no puede vencerme y con esos poderes de electricidad no me harán nada"

"Puede que sea un zombi pero si me como su alma esto terminara"

"No creo que eso te vaya a ayudar mucho Soul"

"Sid-sensei es muy fuerte, cuando aún vivía tenía el rango más alto de los Técnicos el Técnico de Tres Estrellas"

"Oye maestro si continuas sacudiendo tu tumba se romperá y volverás a morir"

"Es mi tumba, como la use es cosa mía, bueno…comencemos la primera parte, mueran, ding, dang, dong, cuando esto acabe…todos ustedes morirán"

"No quiero seguir con esta clase, quiero irme a casa y tomar un baño"

Maka se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad, pero Sid bloque a Soul usando su lapida…

"¿Qué sucede? Deben entenderse mejor entre ustedes, su conexión como Técnico y Arma es un completo desastre"

Black*Star intento atacar por detrás…

"¿Intentas darnos consejos a pesar de que estamos luchando?"

"Siempre he sido un profesor apasionado con respecto a la educación, ese es el tipo de hombre que era… le pondré fin a tu existencia" Sid lanzo a Black*Star al aire luego salto tras de el colocándose en la posición para el golpe final "Flying End" Y con eso estrello a Black*Star contra el suelo…

"Black*Star" "_**Sid-sensei era un Técnico de Cuchillos… ¿Y aun sin un Arma Demoniaca puede luchar así con una lapida? Esto es un Técnico de Tres Estrellas"**_

"Matar, ding, dang, dong, la clase ha terminado ¿estás lista para morir?¿Qué tal le tienes miedo a la muerte? Si te conviertes en zombi ya no será así"

"Ya me cansaste zombi asqueroso, sin importar cuantas estrellas tengas yo te venceré porque soy ¡BLACK*STAR!"

Y lanzando ataque tras ataque Black*Star consiguió darle un poderoso golpe a Sid en el plexo solar, luego Tsubaki se transformo en un shuriken gigante el cual lanzo a Sid peor Sid aprovecho esto para darse un impulso mas y lanzarse al ataque contra Maka…

"Flying End"

El ataque había colisionado con algo levantando una nube de polvo, Sid pensó que había conseguido darle a Maka pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a una especie de armadillo amarillo y plateado gigante deteniéndolo en el aire, en sus brazos de los codos salían objetos parecidos a pistones, Maka había esquivado el golpe pero también se quedo viendo a la nueva criatura…

"¡Armadrillo! Sabes puede que tu tengas un rango más alto pero nosotros tenemos una convicción aun mas alta, nosotros no evitamos el miedo, lo enfrentamos" Dicho esto Ben lanzo a Sid lejos de Maka quien se levanto de el suelo preparándose para otro ataque…

"Maka sincronicemos nuestras almas, hay que hacer ese ataque"

"Pero nunca lo hemos conseguido con éxito"

"Podemos hacerlo"

"¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!"

En eso una poderosa energía inundo el lugar, la hoja de Soul se rodeo de una luz blanca y luego triplico su tamaño normal formando una especie de Luna creciente por hoja…

"¡CAZADOR DE BRUJAS!"

Sin embargo Maka se resbalo y el ataque destruyó todo a su paso hasta salir de el cementerio, Ben y Black*Star esquivaron por poco el ataque, después de que fallaron Maka y Soul comenzaron a discutir y a echarse la culpa el uno al otro, Maka rápidamente se olvido de la discusión y se lanzo contra Sid quien desapareció bajo tierra…

"¿Eh? Se ha ido"

"No, está bajo tierra iré por el"

Ben rápidamente fue tras Sid enterrándose el también, al poco tiempo Sid salió junto con Ben intercambiando golpes, en un descuido de Ben, Sid logro alejarlo de una patada y atacar a Maka, pero Black*Star lo bloqueo antes de que lograra hacerle daño, Sid volvió bajo tierra seguido por Ben luego Black*Star comenzó a concentrarse y formo una estrella en el suelo con la cadena de Tsubaki, en el momento en el que Sid salió Black*Star hizo su movimiento atrapando efectivamente a Sid… y también al resto…

"¡BLACK*STAR NOS ATRAPASTE A TODOS!"

"Es porque estabas en mi camino"

Ben logro transformarse en Goop y se libero, inmediatamente se transformó en Mono Araña Supremo y aseguro a Sid para que no pudiese escapar, luego volvió a su forma humana…

"Listo, ahora díganos quien fue el que lo transformo en zombi"

"Como me han derrotado merecen saberlo, el hombre que me trajo de vuelta al mundo se llama Dr. Franken Stein, vive en las afueras de la ciudad"

"Llévanos con el"

"De acuerdo"

Sid guio al grupo hasta salir de la ciudad, llegaron a una casa hecha de metal y con marcas de costuras por todos lados, el ambiente emanaba peligro por todos lados…

"Así que es aquí, hora de hacerle una visita al Doctor"

**Y con eso termino este capítulo, como ya había dicho va a variar el tamaño de cada capítulo no será constante así como tampoco cuando lo suba, gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden si tienen ideas o sugerencias, pueden enviármelas o comentarlas, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK para empezar no me pertenecen ni Ben 10 Supremacía alienígena ni Soul Eater cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, recuerden que estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencia mientras no me lancen pedradas ahora si disfruten…**

"Hola" Parlamento normal

"HOLA**" **Gritos o voz alzada

"_**Hola" **_ Pensamientos

**Capitulo 3. "Dr. Stein El Técnico mas Fuerte"**

"El Técnico más fuerte que se ha graduado de Shibusen el Dr. Stein es un oponente fuerte"

Vemos el Cuarto de Muerte y a Shinigami-sama frente a su espejo que le permite ver y supervisar todo, sentado en un gran trono estaba su hijo Death the Kid o simplemente Kid, el era un chico pálido que usaba un traje elegante, de cabello negro con tres franjas incompletas, sus ojos dorados se veían fríos y calculadores, junto a él estaban dos atractivas chicas usando trajes idénticos de vaqueras, ellas eran las gemelas Thompson Liz y Patty, las Armas de Kid…

"¿El anterior Técnico y compañero de tu arma Padre?

"¿Le ha pedido a ellos que lo maten?"

"Si fuese mi hermana seria pan comido"

"Me das demasiado crédito yo no tengo esa capacidad Patty, soy un Arma cualquiera me mataría al instante"

Kid decidió cuestionar las decisiones de su padre…

"¿No crees que es demasiado para unas clases extra padre?"

Shinigami solo se limito a reír un poco, A Kid no le gusto como pintaba esto…

"No hay duda alguna…ellos van a morir"

Sin embargo esta vez Shinigami si le contesto…

"Eso no se sabe Kid, estos chicos están llenos de sorpresas"

Cambiamos de lugar y vemos a todos frente a la casa del Dr. Stein…

"Así que aquí es donde vive el Dr. Stein, cortémoslo de una buena vez para volver a casa, y hablando de eso esta casa está llena de parches y coceduras"

"Quizá Soul, pero mi instinto de héroe me indica peligro, y generalmente no se equivoca"

"¿Generalmente?"

"Digamos que acierta el 90% de la veces"

De pronto vieron un pequeño ratón, pero este ratón soltaba sonidos mecánicos a la hora de moverse y tenía coceduras igual que la casa…

"Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de persona será el Dr. Stein?"

En eso la puerta principal se abrió rechinando por la falta de aceite, y un sonido de ruedas se podía escuchar saliendo de las casa…

"Algo se acerca"

Todos mantuvieron posiciones, Ben activo el Ultimatrix y eligió al azar, de la casa surgió un hombre de espaldas en una silla con ruedas, pero a la hora de salir, las ruedas de la silla se atoraron con el marco inferior de la puerta tirando al hombre, el cual se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo y volviéndose a sentar, el hombre usaba una bata de laboratorio con coceduras por todos lados, usaba pantalones de el mismo estilo y botas grises igualmente, su cabello era grisáceo y usaba anteojos pero lo más raro era que una cabeza de tornillo atravesaba su cabeza…

"_**Ok esto sí es raro, he visto cosas raras, aliens, payasos-vampiros, dictadores locos, seres de otras dimensiones, brujas pero eso es nuevo" **_

"Demonios sabia que algo andaba mal" Luego el sujeto comenzó a girar el tornillo mientras este rechinaba un poco, hasta que sonó como que termino de atornillarlo" Hmm…supongo que con eso basta, ¡bueno voy a intentarlo de nuevo!" Al decir esto se levanto tomo la silla y volvió adentro, cabe decir que nuestro grupo favorito estaba estático…

"Oigan alguien que lo detenga"

"Pero con esa primera impresión"

"A mí me parece un poco interesante"

"A mí también"

"Yo creo que es demasiado despreocupado, al vernos aquí y simplemente volver adentro"

De nuevo se escucho el girar de las ruedas dirigirse a ellos, como la vez anterior mantuvieron posiciones y solo esperaron el sujeto salió y lamentablemente volvió a ocurrir lo mismo de la ultima vez, la silla tropezó y por el efecto de la inercia que a todos nos ha causado dolor en algún momento, el sujeto cayó de cabeza, claro esto trajo el mismo pensamiento en todos…

"_**El Doctor Idiota" **_

"Bueno y… ¿necesitan algo?"

"Eres Stein ¿no es cierto?

"El que ataco y convirtió en zombi a Sid-sensei"

"Si y Si, ¿así que de eso se trata? ¿Son estudiantes de Shibusen?"

"¿Es que acaso nos guardas rencor o algo así?"

"Para nada, mis razones son bastante simples, Observación e Investigación, eso es todo, es lo que me motiva, todo en este mundo es objeto de investigación, claro que me incluyo en eso"

"_**¿Dónde he escuchado algo así antes?"**_

Maka vio detenidamente a Stein, una mala vibra le decía que esto iba para a entrar en fuego pronto…

"Oye Soul, ¿no sientes algo extraño?"

"¿Huh? ¿Debería?"

"Vaya la onda de alma de ustedes dos no es nada estable, un alma rebelde y sínica; y un alma seria y trabajadora, no parece como si resonaran para nada?

"¿Acaso puedes ver el alma de los vivos? ¿Eres un Técnico?"

"Incluso puede ver la personalidad de ambos, debe ser uno de primera clase"

"Oye Maka ¿tú también puedes ver esas cosa verdad?"

"Por…Por supuesto"

"Tu alma se está desestabilizando, que tierno"

Maka se cubrió usando sus brazos mientras refunfuñaba un poco…

"¡BASTA CALLATE Y NO MIRES!"

"¡EXACTO! ¡EL TIEMPO QUE USTEDES NORMALES HAN HABLADO HA TERMINADO ES HORA DE QUE ESTO SE CENTRE EN EL GLORIOSO **BLACK*STAR, **COMO SI ME IMPORTARA QUE PUEDAS VER LAS ALMAS DE OTROS, CON QUE PUEDAS VER LA MIA ES SUFICIENTE**!**

Stein comenzó a reírse…

"Vaya, eres increíble, tienes un alma obstinada y auto centrada, no hay muchos que puedan compatir con alguien como tú"

"¡AQUÍ VOY!"

Los instintos de Ben se activaron, algo malo iba a pasar y pronto…

"¡ALTO BLACK*STAR, NO LO HAGAS!"

Muy tarde Black*Star ya se había lanzado al ataque, lanzo una serie de patadas, pero Stein simplemente las bloqueaba y lo que era peor no parecía intentarlo, con un bloqueo reubico la posición de Black*Star haciéndolo que le diera la espalda, al momento en el que se volteo Stein se había deslizado en la silla hasta donde estaba y de un golpe en la barbilla lo lanzo por el aire…

"¡BLACK*STAR!"

"Agh, ¿acaso así me comportaba yo hace seis años? Bueno creo que por fin entiendo a Gwen"

Stein volteo a ver a Tsubaki y a Ben…

"Ah ya veo tu, la chica, eres su compañera, un alma con personalidad cooperativa capaz de aceptar a muchos tipos de persona, y tu el chico, un alma noble y solidaria con algo de soberbia, eres muy flexible a los cambios que puedan ocurrir en cualquier situación"

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

"Bueno creo que ya he reunido suficientes datos, hora de iniciar el experimento"

Maka se lanzo al ataque con Soul, en mano, intento varias estocadas pero no conseguía darle a Stein, quien simplemente se limito a esquivar los ataques, sentado en su silla móvil…

"¿La Técnica de Guadaña Maka?"

Le dio una patada doble, saliendo impulsado golpeando a Black*Star sin haberlo mirado…

"La Técnica de Guadañas Maka, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes…?"

"Yo te ayudare a recordarlo, quizá mi amigo Humungosaurio pueda refrescarte la memoria"

Y activo el Ultimatrix, en pocos segundos su masa muscular aumento extremadamente, de sus nudillos en cada mano salió una garra larga y finalmente su cabeza se volvió animalística lanzado por ultimo un rugido salvaje, al reaparecer, un gran tigre bípedo sin cola ni orejas estaba frente a Stein…

"¡RATH! ¡¿QUÈ?! DEJAME DICIRTE ALGO ULTIMATRIX RATH ESTA CANSADO DE QUE SIEMPRE HAGAS LO MISMO, Y ME DES EL ALIENIGENA EQUIVOCADO"

"Vaya estas lleno de sorpresas chico y no solo eso tu onda de alma cambio drásticamente, ahora tu personalidad es más fuerte e iracundo"

"¡DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO DR. FRANKEN STEIN A QUIEN NOS HAN ENVIADO PARA ELIMINAR RATH VA A ACABAR CONTIGO, RATH VA A GOLPEARTE TAN DURO QUE NO PODRAS MOVERTE POR VARIOS MESES"

Rath se lanzo al ataque, Stein decidió esquivar un golpe que venía por arriba, se logro evitar el golpe pero al entrar en contacto el puño de Rath con el suelo envió una onda expansiva que además de crear un cráter tiro a Stein de su silla, asombrado Stein rápidamente recupero el equilibrio y contraataco con su golpe de onda pero al entrar en contacto con Rath la furia irracional y animalística de este causaron que su ataque fuese inútil y rebotara contra el lanzándolo lejos de Rath…

"¡¿ESO ES TODO, ESO ES TODO?! ¡A RATH LO HAN ATACADO ANCIANOS MAS FUERTES!"

Stein se levanto con un poco de dificultad nunca había sido atacado por su misma técnica, era algo nuevo…

"¡¿C-Cómo es posible?! Nuca había encontrado un alma como esta, cuando se transforma no solo cambia su apariencia sino también su alma"

Rath comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Stein quien todo lo que podía hacer era evitar los golpes, hasta que lo acorralo contra la pared de la casa…

"Espera no golpearías a un hombre con lentes ¿cierto?"

Rath tomo los lentes y golpeo a Stein con ellos, todos quedaron estáticos…

"Golpeaste a un hombre _con _ LENTES que hábil" (**N/A: No me juzguen debía hacerlo)**

"¡AHORA DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO DR. FRANKEN STEIN, MIENTRAS MAS FUERTES MAS DUELE LA DERROTA"

"¡Así no va el dicho!"

"LO SE"

Stein pensó rápidamente se quito la bata, revelando una especie de suéter con las coceduras típicas en sus cosas, subió a la espalda de Rath y rodeo su cabeza varias veces con la bata…

"DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO DR. FRANKEN STEIN UNA VEZ QUE RATH LOGRE QUITARSE DE ENCIMA ESTO RATH VA A GRABAR TU CARA EN EL SUELO Y… es la segunda vez que me hacen esto"

Y con eso Rath cayo inconsciente al suelo, volviendo a ser Ben, Stein saco otro par de lentes de su bolsillo y tomo su bata para ponérsela de nuevo…

"Vaya este chico es muy problemático ¿y ahora donde estaba? Ah si la Técnica de Guadañas Maka…ah ¡Tu eres la hija de Spirit-senpai*! Así que tu eres su adorable hija y también de la mujer que me quito a mi sujeto de pruebas, tengo canas de disecarte"

Sin decir nada más se lanzo contra Maka, con la palma en forma de ataque…

"Es solo un palmada defiéndete"

"Si"

Pero ocurrió algo, al momento en que la palmada hizo contacto con Soul en un movimiento de muñeca Stein envió una descarga atreves de Soul, lanzándolos a varios metro de el…

"¿Q-Que…?"

"Este tipo… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Increíble"

Stein se levanto de la silla y comenzó a apretar su tornillo…

"Bien, ¿por donde debería comenzar a cortar?"

"¿Qué sucede Maka? Debes controlarte tu respiración y tu onda de alma están muy desequilibradas"

De pronto Maka se lanzo al ataque nuevamente haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Soul…

"¡ALTO MAKA!"

Muy tarde Maka ya había hecho su movimiento el cual fue bloqueado por Stein causando que otra descarga fuera liberada en sus cuerpos, la técnica mando separo a los dos compañero dándole tiempo a Stein para tomar a Maka del cabello, quitándole la bata escolar, luego la domino mientras Soul recobraba su forma humana, estaba paralizado por el ataque…

"Maka"

Stein levanto el saco y la blusa de Maka revelando su vientre, luego saco un plumón negro y comenzó a hacer marcas guías…

"¿Dónde debería empezar a cortar?... ¿qué te parece si cambiamos tu piel por lija?"

Maka entraba en pánico cuando…

"¡VOY A MARCAR TUS GAFAS EN TU ROSTRO!"

Stein volteo para ver a Black*Star corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él…

"¡NO ME DEJES DE LADO, TU NO ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE USAR SU ONDA DE ALMA SIN ARMA!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

En un movimiento veloz de brazos, Black*Star planto su pie en el suelo y lo uso de apoyo para darle fuerza al golpe…

"¡GOLPE ASESINO! ¡BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!"

El ataque obligo a Stein a soltar a Maka, sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta Stein seguía parado con la vista al suelo…

"Vaya este chico también tiene muchas sorpresas"

La monotonía con la que había hablado asusto a Maka y Soul…

"¡¿COMO ES POSBLE?! NO LE HIZO NADA"

Black*Star estaba consternado este hombre recibió su ataque como si nada…

"¿Lo ha bloqueado?"

"Es porque he revisado sus almas antes del combate, si conozco el alma de alguien soy capaz de balancearla con la mía, en el momento en que tu ataque me toco es como si tu y yo fuésemos Técnico y Arma, ahora me toca demostrarte de lo que soy capaz"

Stein rápidamente llego a estar frente a frente con Black*Star coloco ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza y unas fuertes descargas comenzaron a salir lo que fueron pocos segundos se vieron eternos, pero al final Black*Star solo cayó al suelo sin sonido alguno...

"¡BLACK*STAR!"

Soul rápidamente fue a ver como se encontraba su amigo, Tsubaki veía desde su posición estaba en shock su compañero no respondía…

"Tsubaki, ve con él, no huiré ese no es el tipo de hombre que soy"

Tsubaki asintió y fue a lado de Black*Star, Soul estaba enfurecido así que corrió a lado de Maka…

"Stein maldito bastardo, Maka vamos por el"

Pero Maka no se inmuto, solo veía a Stein con terror en sus ojos…

"¿Maka qué pasa?"

"Es mentira, lo he visto"

Maka veía el alma de Stein su presencia era abrumadora para la joven Técnica…

"Así que… ¿has visto mi alma?"

"No puede ser nuestros niveles son demasiado diferentes, es imposible no podemos ganar"

"¡Vamos Maka aguanta! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA TONTA?!"

"¡CALLA, SOLO DICES ESO PORQUE NO PUEDES VER LAS ALMAS!"

"¡¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?! ¡LO QUE HAS VISTO ES EL ALMA NO EL FUTURO, NO TE RINDAS SIN DAR PELEA!¡¿Qué NO ME QUIERES CONVERTIR EN UNA HOZ DE MUERTE PARA DARLE UNA LECCION AL MUJERIEGO DE TU PADRE Y QUE TE PIDA DISCULPAS?! ¡VEME A LA CARA!"

Tantos gritos causaron que Ben levantara su cabeza para ver a Stein frente a Maka y Soul así como al caído Black*Star y Tsubaki, esto sin duda lo hizo enfurecer…

"¡STEIN!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Ben, Stein estaba preocupado si este chico lograba transformarse no la tendría fácil…

"Vas a pagar por eso"

Ben rápidamente activo el Ultimatrix, Stein intento evitar su transformación preparando un palmazo pero era tarde después de un haz de luz el ataque de Stein choco con algo creando una nube de humo y polvo, de pronto Stein percibió un aroma bastante desagradable…

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

La nube de humo se disipo revelando a una criatura verde con una cara negra y un diseño de flamas en la cabeza…

"¡FUEGO PANTANOSO! Ahora Stein vamos a bailar"

Ben se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Stein dándole un gancho en la barbilla levantándolo varios metros del suelo, Stein logro recuperar el equilibrio y aterrizar en sus pies se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Ben su palmada lista para el pero Ben no se movía le dio poca importancia pensando que el chico creía que ocurriría lo mismo que con Rath, pero al entrar en contacto su puño se hundió en el cuerpo de Fuego Pantanoso…

"¡BEN!"

"Lo siento chico pero no estás a mi nivel"

Stein se retiro pensando que había ganado pero quedo perplejo al ver que Ben seguía en pie con los brazos cruzados…

"Corrección eres tu el que no está a mi nivel"

El agujero del golpe se cerró rápidamente sin dejar indicios de un ataque, Ben entonces lanzo un torrente de llamas contra Stein quien logro esquivarlo por muy poco sintiendo en su piel el calor de las llamas, mientras tanto Soul seguía hablando con Maka…

"Mira a ese tipo, no es invencible, Ben lo está poniendo en su lugar, así que ¿qué te parece si nosotros ayudamos un poco? Hay que unirnos a la acción"

Maka levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa a Soul…

"De acuerdo Soul, lamento haberte hecho esperar"

"No es nada, ahora a por el"

Soul se transformo, y ambos tenían en mente la misma estrategia…

"¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!"

Los dos cargaron suficiente energía mientras Ben tenia distraído a Stein…

"¡BEN HASTE A UN LADO!"

Ben vio lo que hacían y asintió desapareció bajo tierra y reapareció junto a Tsubaki para ver qué podía hacer por Black*Star, así que transformo en Anfibio para checar el sistema nervioso por las pulsaciones eléctricas…

"¡SUPERTECNICA DE EL USUARIO DE GUADAÑAS!"

La hoja de Soul se transformo en una brillante luna creciente…

"¡CACERIA DE BRUJAS!"

El ataque salió, Stein logro bloquearlo usando sus dos manos, se volvió una lucha de convicción, Maka y Soul aplicaban mas y mas poder pero se iban debilitando…

"Que hayan dominado la Cacería de Brujas a tan temprana edad es impresionante, sin embargo… ¡aun es imperfecta!"

Y con eso termino con el ataque de Soul y Maka, ambos salieron volando a unos metros de Stein, Maka quedando más cerca no pudo hacer nada mientras Stein se acercaba mas y mas…

"Parece que aun estas consiente"

Stein se acuclillo junto a Maka, Ben estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla cuando Soul apareció sobre Maka protegiéndola usando su cuerpo…

"¡No permitiré que le pongas una mano a mi Técnico!"

"Muy bien empezare contigo"

Soul solo se preparo para lo peor pero Stein simplemente coloco su mano en su cabeza…

"Voy a darles a todos una buena calificación"

Esto dejo a todos muy confundidos, y les dio una especie de energía extra…

"¡Lecciones extra completadas!"

"¿Eh?"

"Proteger a tu Técnico con tu propio cuerpo, eres un buen chico"

"Esto…creo que lo diré de nuevo… ¿eh?"

"Veras Shinigami-sama me pidió el favor de dares lecciones extra a todos ustedes"

"¡¿PERO…NO MATASTE A BLACK*STAR?!"

"No digas cosas tan graciosas"

"Resulta que Stein solo uso su ataque para noquearlo no para matarlo, algo así como una pistola eléctrica"

"¡¿Y QUE PASO CON SID-SENSEI?!"

"Lo siento mucho chicos, la verdad cuando estaba vivo no era del tipo de hombres que engañan a otros"

"¡NO HAGAN BROMAS! ¡¿ENTONCES FUE TODO UN ENGAÑO?!"

Maka por otro lado estaba estática, el susto de muerte que les habían dado no le hizo mucho bien, Ben por otro lado estaba feliz de que todo acabara, y que nadie fuese a matar a nadie, sin embargo Stein decidió agregar algo más…

"Aun así fue bastante divertido presionarlos a todos"

Y con eso todos quedaron perturbados…

"_¡¿LO DE SADISTA IBA ENCERIO?!"_

"Oigan todos como están cansados, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí en mi casa?"

"¡NI DE BROMA!"

Al día siguiente todos estaban exhaustos por los eventos del día anterior…

"Demonios lo de ayer me tiene por los suelos"

"Yo soñé que ese doctor experimentaba conmigo"

Black*Star siendo el mismo comenzó a recordar algo…

"¡DIABLOS, IBA A LLEGAR TARDE PARA SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION!"

"No debes hacer esas cosas"

Ben solo estaba pensando ya había tratado con locos pero nunca sádicos…

"¿Ya habrán encontrado un nuevo profesor? Yo creo que tu padre vendrá de nuevo"

"Por favor Soul no ayudas"

De pronto desafiando todas las leyes de la física Stein llego girando y arrastrándose en su silla quedando frente a toda la clase…

"Bueno comencemos con la clase"

La cara de todos era la de sorpresa pero las de nuestros jóvenes amigos era más bien de desesperación…

"Esto debe ser una broma"

"Creo que es la primera vez que quisiera ver a mi padre"

"Tsk, ese tipo se roba toda la atención"

"Hoy empezaremos disecando una rana"

Y así un nuevo grupo de acontecimientos son abiertos a nuestro grupo de héroes.

**Y listo lamento tanto la tardanza pero estoy intentando conseguir mi título así que me debo concentra mucho en la escuela, bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que no pongo fechas pero tratare de subir el próximo cap. En menos tiempo gracias por leer comenten y si tienen sugerencias estoy abierto a ellas**

***"-senpai=figura de respeto como un tutor al que se le aprecia o se piensa muy bien de él o ella, desde un punto personal"**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK para empezar no me pertenecen ni Ben 10 Supremacía alienígena ni Soul Eater cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, recuerden que estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencia mientras no me lancen pedradas ahora si disfruten…**

"Hola" Parlamento normal

"HOLA**" **Gritos o voz alzada

"_**Hola" **_ Pensamientos

**Capitulo 4."La llegada de Death the Kid"**

Otro día normal empieza en la Ciudad de la Muerte bueno lo más normal que puede ser en un lugar como este, vemos la escuela Shibusen mas específicamente el salón Luna creciente…

"Bueno chicos en la clase de hoy tendremos un experimento de disecación"

En todo el salón se escucho el colectivo murmullo de fastidio y el ocasional _¿otra vez? _, sin embargo vemos a Maka levantando la mano un tanto nerviosa…

"Esto… desde que usted se volvió nuestro maestro no hemos hecho mas que experimentos de disecación"

"Por eso digo que hoy trabajaremos con algo distinto a los tradicionales ratones y ranas"

Ahora un ambiente de confusión se había formado entre la clase…

"Esta vez van a poder cortar y explorar esto de aquí"

Junto a él había una gran ave blanca con la cara roja que se veía nerviosa al punto de un infarto…

"Tokiko-san, una especie en peligro de extinción"

Y con eso basto para que el caos se desatara a todos los estudiantes les parecía algo impensable diseccionar a un ave en peligro de extinción…

"Pero… entonces es una IMPIORTANTE ave en PELIGRO de EXTINCION"

Stein volteo a ver al ave con una mirada sombría y maniática aterrando aun mas al pobre animal en la jaula…

"Exactamente, ¿Qué pasaría si se extinguiera antes de que pueda diseccionarla? Sería una gran pena ¿no crees?"

"Pero…"

En eso una luz esmeralda inundo el salón y en un milisegundo la jaula estaba abierta y el ave estaba ahora junto a una especie de velociraptor en armadura negra y blanca con unas esferas negras en los pies, su visor mostro la cara de la criatura la cual era de color azul con ojos verdes y algunas líneas negras, la criatura era Ben Tennyson o como se auto nombraba en esa forma XLR8…

"Ben Tennyson le pido de favor que me devuelva a mi sujeto de pruebas ¿a menos que quiera otra detención?"

"Por mi está bien no creo que Sid tenga ganas de luchar conmigo por tercera vez en la semana"

Y con eso tanto XLR8 como el ave desaparecieron a toda velocidad…

"Ah otra prueba de disección que es interrumpida, bueno clase ya que no hay nada más que hacer estudien los tipos de almas existentes"

Maka escucho un suspiro a su lado y vio a Tsubaki con cara un tanto decaída, Stein dirigió su atención a las dos y noto una pequeña diferencia…

"Veo que ni Soul Eater ni Black*Star están presentes, ¿les ha pasado algo?"

"Están saltando clases como siempre, vaya par de tontos, si tanto quieren estar juntos deberían volverse compañeros ¿verdad Tsubaki-chan?"

De pronto Tsubaki tomo a Maka de su blusa y comenzó a zangolotearla mientras gritaba preocupada…

"¡Eso nunca Maka-chan, eso sí que no!"

Stein seguía meditando un poco y con poco interés dijo…

"Eso nos trae problemas ¿eh?"

Esto detuvo a Tsubaki un momento, y ambas prestaron atención a lo siguiente que iba a decir Stein…

"Seguro ya muchos de ustedes saben esto, pero hoy recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante"

Afuera de la escuela vemos a Black*Star en uno de sus tantos discursos…

"¡HOY YO EN TODA MI GRANDEZA TENGO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN ASESINAR A TODA COSTA, AHORA EN SHIBUSEN HAY UN RUMOR EN TODA LA ESCUELA DE QUE EL HIJO DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA ENTRARA A LA ESCUELA! No puedo permitirle crear rumores que no sean sobre mi"

Soul estaba sentado apoyándose en un pilar mientras escuchaba el alboroto de Black*Star…

"Si, definitivamente eres de este tipo de persona"

En eso una columna de polvo se dirigió a ellos a toda velocidad de pronto freno cubriendo todo con polvo y luego con un sonido extraño Ben estaba frente a ellos…

"¿Qué hay ustedes dos?"

"Ben ¿A dónde fuiste?"

"A regresar a su hogar a un ave que Stein quería disecar, pero como no sabía de donde procede la deje en un zoológico"

De pronto Black*Star comenzó a gritar de nuevo…

"¡¿Y CUANDO PIENSA LLEGAR ESE HIJO DE PAPA?! ¡YA HEMOS ESPERADO TRES HORAS!"

De pronto escucharon voces que venían de las escaleras, dos femeninas y una masculina, entonces vieron a los dueños de las voces, eran dos chicas bastante atractivas en trajes de vaqueras ambas rubias pero con peinados diferentes, sin embargo la tonalidad de sus ojos y el mismo tono rubio indicaba que eran hermana, por el otro lado el chico era pálido ojos dorados y cabello negro, vestía un traje negro con tres líneas alrededor del hombro, con una corbata con la máscara de Shinigami, desde el punto de vista de Ben el chico vestía completamente simétrico, sin embargo este efecto se perdía al ver tres líneas en un solo lado de su cabello, Soul entonces dar la primera palabra…

"¿Sera posible que ustedes sean el grupo del rumorado hijo?"

El chico se quedo parado un momento y respondió pero con otra pregunta…

"¿Me preguntaba si conoces bien los alrededores del lugar?"

"Jeje, eres nuevo, llegas tres horas tarde y ¿quieres que te sirva de guía? Entonces seguramente has de estar acostumbrado a las Siete Luces de tu Padre (1)"

"¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho las Siete Luces?"

Ben vio la mirada fría del chico nuevo, era difícil decir si se preparaba para un ataque pero lo que paso luego sin duda fue lo que menos esperaban él y Soul que pasara…

"¡NO DIGAS MAS SIETE! ¡OCHO DI OCHO! ¡EL OCHO ESTA BIEN!"

Cabe decir que Ben y Soul estaban más que confundidos con eso…

"¿Eh?"

De pronto el chico comenzó a hablar en un tono un tanto alocado…

"¡Aun si cortas el siete por la mitad es imposible que quede simétrico!, pero el ocho puedes cortarlo por la mitad e incluso en cuartos y la simetría es perfecta"

El chico se arrodillo frente a Soul y con la cabeza en el suelo dijo apenas audible…

"No uses el siete, has que sea ocho, te lo ruego"

"_**Esta gente cada vez es mas y mas rara" **_Ben podía pasar por alto cosas como escamas en lugar de piel, cuatro ojos en lugar de dos, tentáculos en vez de pies pero la obsesión con la simetría era algo que verdaderamente entraba en su lista de cosas raras de la vida la cual no era muy larga…

"¿Oye estas bien?"

Ben vio que una de las acompañantes del chico se veía avergonzada mientras la otra se reía sin parar…

"Es una causa perdida"

De pronto volvieron a escuchar la, a veces molesta, voz de Black*Star, pero se escuchaba muy lejana, todos voltearon hacia una de la puntas más altas de la escuela donde Black*Star, el problema es que a pesar de que gritaba a todo pulmón al estar tan lejos el sonido se disipaba haciendo prácticamente imposible escucharlo…

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un simio? Oh…si es un simio"

Ben escucho esto y casi se ahoga de la risa, viéndolo de cierta forma Black*Star en verdad parecía un simio…

"Oye Kid creo que te está llamando"

El chico, ahora identificado como Kid volteo un momento sin mucho interés, Ben creía que esto no se podía poner más ridículo, sin embargo no fue así, la punta donde estaba Black*Star se quebró, y mencionado asesino comenzó a caer, Kid al ver esto abrió la boca de una forma tan inhumanamente posible así como sus ojos que le dieron un aspecto bastante cómico, Ben no pudo más y se tiro al suelo riendo a carcajadas, sabía que Black*Star estaría bien y tenía razón, con muy buen tiempo Black*Star aterrizo en sus pies…

"Parece que no pudo aguantar el peso de mi grandeza"

"_**Yo diría más bien el peso de tu ego"**_

"¿Cómo te atreves a dañar la simetría"

"Vaya ahora sí que metió la pata"

"¡Ven aquí! Asegúrate de grabar en tu memoria mi arte asesino"

"No son técnicas asesinas si te descubren…"

"Eres un tonto, si buscas pelea con un Shinigami no aseguro el bien estar de tu alma, ¡Liz, Patty, transfórmense!"

"Ok"

"No hemos hecho más que pelear desde que salimos de las calles"

En dos haz de luz, ambas chicas se transformaron y se convirtieron en un par de pistolas idénticas las cuales Kid atrapo y sostuvo a la inversa…

"Si buscas una pelea eso te daré, vamos Soul"

"Eh no creo que sea buena idea lo que van a hacer pero bueno, si se sale de manos no duden que intervendré en la pelea"

"No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar, y lo hagamos o no vamos a ganar"

Ben se hizo a un lado, entendía porque iban a hacer esto, Soul se lo había explicado, era algo así como una prueba tanto para Kid como para ellos para saber que tan fuertes eran…

"Hoy es el nacimiento de la combinación suprema"

Ben vio a Kid tomar posición de combate así que se sentó y observo…

"_**Lástima que no tengo palomitas o unas papas con chile"**_

Mientras tanto en el salón, Maka y Tsubaki se habían tranquilizado, de pronto escucharon una conmoción en la ventana, entonces uno de los alumnos le informo…

"¡Doctor, Soul y Black*Star están peleando con alguien!"

"Dr. Stein, una regla estipula que si dos Técnicos están en combate dentro de la escuela debe estar presente al menos un maestro u otro miembro del personal"

"Bien, supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada, entonces las compañeras de Soul y Black*Star, Maka y Tsubaki por favor acompáñenme, los demás continúen estudiando"

Afuera las cosas no iban bien para Black*Star y Soul, Kid los mantenía a raya usando sus Armas y no les permitía acercarse, Ben seguía sin entrar en el asunto, aun no era tiempo…

"Diablos, si no podemos ni acercarnos"

"¿Que dices? ¿Acaso quieres una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo? Bien por mi"

Kid salto en el aire y propicio una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Black*Star quien la bloqueo con ambos brazos…

"No me subestimes"

Soul corría a toda velocidad con uno de sus brazos en forma de su hoja, estaba a punto de atacar a Kid cuando este lo bloqueo usando una de las pistolas y en ese momento jalo el gatillo, Soul salió disparado varios metros lejos de Kid, Ben decidió que ya era suficiente, activo el Ultimatrix y se transformo en un milisegundo donde antes estaba Ben ahora se encontraba una especie de ciclope hecho de piedra morada con un cuerno, manos y unos picos en la espalda de color rosado…

"PIEDRA, ok ahora si"

Pero se detuvo al escuchar a Soul quejarse de el dolor sin embargo no se veía que sangrara, de pronto escucho la voz de una de las Armas de Kid…

"Nosotras somos distintas a las armas que solo disparan y ya, nosotras tomamos la Onda de Alma de nuestro Técnico y la disparamos"

"No importa pudieron causarle un gran daño si no fuse así"

"Como si nos importara"

Eso a Ben no le gusto para nada, ninguno de los cuatro notó a Stein, Maka y Tsubaki llegar a la escena siendo Stein el primero en comentar…

"Vaya su oponente no se está conteniendo"

"Dr. Stein ¿acaso es ese chico el Técnico del que se ha estado rumorando?"

"Si, el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid-kun, fue él quien quiso entrar a la escuela y tomar las clases, pero la verdad es que él es más fuerte que todos los demás"

Tsubaki parecía que se estaba agraviando cada vez más y más, cosa que no fue pasada desapercibida por Maka…

"Tsubaki-chan ¿te pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada"

"¿Entonces chica que es capaz de ver la almas Maka-chan…?"

"¿S-Si?"

La batalla seguía su curso, Black*Star, Soul y Ben trataban de derribar a Kid, el sin embargo siempre devolvía los ataques en el caso de Black*Star y Soul pues cuando intentaba disparar a Ben este solo absorbía el ataque y se lo regresaba en forma de un rayo prismático…

"Tranquila no te pongas tensa con una pregunta, ahora dime ¿acaso las Ondas de Alma Kid y sus Armas Demoniacas están en perfecta sincronía?"

Maka se relajo un poco y enfoco su atención en Kid, podía ver las almas perfectamente…

"Si, lo normal es que balancearla Onda de Alma con dos Armas es una tarea difícil, pero aun así son bastante estables, parece que le tienen respeto…no, no es eso será admiración"

"Maravilloso ¿verdad? Las Pistolas Demoniacas Gemelas, las Hermanas Thompson, al ser dos personas que crecieron en la callen admiran un alma tan digna como la de Kid-kun, y con él es lo mismo, se siente atraído por las auras magnánimas y positivas de las hermanas Thompson distintas a su personalidad neurótica"

"Son un gran equipo"

"Si es verdad"

"Además si lo comparas con ese conjunto de tontos…"

"No los juzgues aun observa un poco mas Maka"

Esto la confundió un poco pero hizo caso…

"Hay que hacer "eso" Soul"

"De acuerdo hagámoslo"

"¿Eso?"

"Vamos a mostrarte el poder de nuestra amistad"

"Así es una infinidad de poder, como nunca antes visto, Transformación"

Soul se elevo por el aire mientras se transformaba, y pronto tomo dirección hacia Black*Star…

"Combinación…" "…de amistad"

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como ellos lo habían previsto, y la hoja de Soul entro en contacto con la cabeza de Black*Star, inmediatamente una fuente de sangre comenzó a brotar de la cabeza del asesino peli azul, Ben se quedo con una cara de vergüenza al ver a sus dos compañeros actuar de una manera tan estúpida frente a un oponente…

"¡¿Por qué me atrapaste con la cabeza?!"

Black*Star cerró su herida e intento levantar a Soul de suelo pero no lo conseguía por más fuerza que aplicara…

"Pesas un montón"

"No es verdad Maka puede levantarme sin ningún problema"

Con Stein, Maka y Tsubaki veían con mucha pena lo que estaban haciendo Black*Star y Soul…

"Es una típica situación donde las Ondas de Alma no están sincronizadas"

De pronto una corriente eléctrica se vio recorrer la hoja de Soul, causando que este se enfureciera con Black*Star…

"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? ¿FORZANDO TU ONDA DE ALMA CONTRA MI?!"

"L-Lo siento"

Con los espectadores…

"Es imposible, aun no entiendo profesor que quiere que vea esos dos son solo unos tontos"

"Ah, pero son tres los que combaten contra Kid-kun"

Los tres vieron como Soul y Black*Star se pusieron a hablar y se disculparon el uno con el otro, justo cuando Kid decidió que era suficiente Ben quito a ambos del camino y recibió el ataque de lleno sin embargo no le causo nada…

"Nuca pierdan de vista a su oponente en combate, bien Black*Star dado que tu y Soul no pudieron es mi turno, Soul transfórmate ahora no toca a nosotros dos"

Con los espectadores…

"¡¿Pero qué cree que lograra?! Ni siquiera es un Técnico"

En la batalla…

"Ok Ben"

Soul hizo lo indicado y se transformo, Maka, Tsubaki y Kid esperaban que ocurriera lo mismo que con Black*Star sin embargo Ben atrapo con una mano a Soul y apunto con él a Kid…

"Ahora te toca enfrentarte a nosotros dos"

Maka estaba perpleja, ningún otro Técnico podía levantar a Soul, mucho menos resonar con él y Ben lo estaba logrando sin entrenamiento alguno…

"P-Pero ¿Cómo?"

"¿Por qué no miras las Ondas de Alma?"

"Ok" Maka obedeció y miro el alma vio el alma de Soul la cual ya conocía pero al ver el alma de Ben se quedo perpleja, su alma tenía un tinte verde y tenía la sombra de un reloj de arena se alma sincronizaba perfectamente con la de Soul…

"Sus almas sincronizan bien"

"Si, porque Ben tiene un alma adaptable, y flexible lo cual lo hace capaz de congeniar con la Onda de Alma de cualquier Arma"

Kid veía con un poco de preocupación al nuevo portador del chico con cabello blanco, el mismo chico que casi derrota solo al Dr. Stein…

"Volvamos más interesante esto"

Ben toco el símbolo del Ultimatrix de nuevo y ahora en lugar de Piedra, se encontraba un dinosaurio humanoide de color café oscuro y color arena mucho mas alto que Kid…

"HUMUNGOSAURIO"

"Wow Ben nunca me dijiste que tenias una transformación tan genial"

"Y se pondrá mejor Soul, ¿intentamos una Resonancia de Almas?"

"Claro"

"Perfecto, a la de tres, una, dos…tres"

"VAMOS RESONANCIA DE ALMAS"

Kid y los otros se vieron empujado por la fuerza de la energía liberada en ese momento, Soul había incrementado su tamaño ajuste al de Humungosaurio, pero ahí no acababa la transformación, en el final opuesto había una segunda hoja apuntando al lado contrario de la hoja original de Soul…

"Wow, me siento poderoso"

"Y aun no termino, hora de llevar esto a otro nivel, al nivel Supremo"

Toco nuevamente su insignia del Ultimatrix pero una luz verde fue rodeando a Humungosaurio aumentando su tamaño y cambiando su apariencia, ahora su piel era de color verde y tenía una coraza negra en la espalda y un peto negro igualmente, ahora en la cabeza tenía algo así como una casco y al final de su cola se veía una especie de mazo con picos…

"HUMUNGOSAURIO SUPREMO"

Y Ben no era el único que cambio, Soul había vuelto a crecer para ajustarse al nuevo tamaño de Humungosaurio, ahora sin embargo de cada punta del mango salían cuatro hojas más largas y afiladas que nunca, todas apuntando a los puntos cardinales…

"Siento tanta energía"

"Ahora comencemos con esto"

Ben se lanzo en embestida contra Kid, quien logro quitarse del camino solo para que la cola de Humungosaurio Supremo le diera un golpe que lo aturdió bastante…

"C-Cuanta fuerza"

Los espectadores estaban atónitos, Maka y Tsubaki especialmente…

"Vaya, vaya, así que no solo puede cambiar de forma sino aumentar el poder de esas formas, este chico es impresionante"

Maka analizaba el alma de Ben, ahora era GIGANTESCA, la energía que desprendía era imponente y salvaje, y sin embargo era capaz de resonar con Soul…

"Cuanto poder, así que en verdad ese reloj es muy especial"

Kid entendía su dilema, tenía que cuidarse de las estocada que su oponente lanzaba y eso no era todo este oponente usaba su fuerza bruta y su masa para mantenerlo a raya así que pensó que era mejor conseguir espacio para atacar…

"Si cree que ataques a larga distancia te servirán piénsalo otra vez"

Ben levanto uno de sus brazos, su mano se transformo y entonces cinco misiles fueron en contra de Kid el cual apenas logro esquivar…

"Fuerza descomunal y proyectiles explosivos, ¿pero cuantas habilidades posee en esa forma?"

"¿Suficiente?"

"He de admitir que no esperaba esto, pero ahora veo que no debo contenerme les mostrare el verdadero poder de un Shinigami"

La Onda de Alma de Kid comenzó a manifestarse, Ben no podía ver su alma pero si una especie de relámpagos negros con calaveras rodear a Kid de sus hombros se pronunciaron tres largos picos negros y vio como las pistolas aumentaban su tamaño rodeando el antebrazo de Kid formando finalmente dos largos cañones plateados con la máscara de Shinigami a los lados…

"Pena de muerte asegurada"

"Ben eso parece peligroso"

"Lo sé Soul, pero ya empezamos esto así que bien debemos terminarlo por lo tanto prepárate para el próximo ataque"

"Por supuesto"

"Tasa de resonancia estable, tasa de interferencia 0.3%"

"Completando la carga de Onda de Alma en las Agujas Negras"

Un aura oscura así como los relámpagos negros comenzaron a manifestarse con más fuerza mientras una luz roja comenzaba a salir de los cañones, de pronto unos anillos de luz roja rodearon los cañones y por ultimo dos sombras con la forma de la máscara de Shinigami aparecieron una sobre cada cañón…

"Retroalimentación en cuatro, tres, dos, uno"

"Disparemos"

Kid levanto los cañones apuntando a Ben y Soul, Ben tomo posición defensiva esperando el ataque…

"Cañón de la Muerte"

Y una vez dicho eso dos grandes proyectiles de luz fueron directamente contra Ben y Soul, al entrar en contacto se levanto una gran nube de humo, Kid solo se levanto mientras las pistolas volvían a su forma original pequeña, creía que había ganado cuando…

"He de admitir pocos son capaces de hacer que mis transformaciones Supremas se reviertan a mi forma humana en un ataque, sin embargo eso no significa que estemos derrotados"

Kid vio con horror a Ben y Soul ambos en sus formas originales…

"La única diferencia entre tú ya liberaste prácticamente toda tu energía en ese ataque, así que nos toca a nosotros"

Ben salió a toda velocidad contra Kid y ataco Kid logro esquivarlo por apenas poco pues vio como un mechón de su cabello era cortado, Ben y Kid permanecieron estáticos por un momento, pero luego ambos cayeron al suelo, Kid despidiendo una fuentecita de sangre por la boca y Ben exhausto…

"Y termino la pelea"

"Es increíble, el poder de Ben es igual al del hijo de Shinigami-sama"

"Si, están muy parejos…_**Sin embargo es posible que el chico Tennyson tenga muchos más secretos guardados, esas transformaciones Supremas, ¿acaso todas sus formas pueden ser llevadas a ese nivel?"**_

"Maka por favor ve por tus compañeros y llévalos a la enfermería, yo llevare a Kid-kun"

"Ok"

"_**Quizá haber tomado el trabajo no será un desperdicio después de todo, algo me dice que será un año interesante"**_

**Y listo lamento haber tardado tanto pero ha habido demasiados contratiempos, entre la escuela que a pesar de que ya se termino, sigue produciendo dolores de cabeza, junto con el hecho de que una amiga y sus padres están desaparecidos no dejan que me pueda concentrar, si el capitulo no está muy bueno es por esa misma razón así que si no les gusta díganme que podría cambiar para el siguiente cap. Así que espero lo hayan disfrutado **

**Las Siete Luces= Se refiere a que una chico o chica es un malcriado o malcriada acostumbrado a que todo se le haga **


End file.
